


Tears

by Khat58



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Crying, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khat58/pseuds/Khat58
Summary: Buffy try’s to be a strong, confident girl, but is insecure about portraying negative emotions. Her boyfriend Marty ends up helping after a bad phone call. Muffy Hurt/comfort. Enjoy.





	Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Something else I found a tumblr prompt for and felt like writing it.

   Buffy has always been known as confident and a strong person. But doing that is a lot of work. Believe it or not she’s self conscious about everything she does, worried she might loose her title. But once Marty and her started dating about a month ago, she’s never felt better. Until something happened.

 

   Marty and Buffy were at The Spoon to see Buffy’s friends for a bit when it happened. Her phone ringed and Marty glanced over at his girlfriend as she answered it, her eyes widened and she quickly excused herself. Marty watched as she rushed out the door and quickly follows behind.

 

   As Marty made his way out the door he saw Buffy’s curly hair disappear into a space between two buildings. Marty followed after only to see a sight he didn’t expect. 

 

   Buffy was stuck to the wall, with tears starting to stream down her cheeks, as she cradled the phone to her chest. Marty immediately walked up to his girlfriend and set his hand on her shoulder. Buffy, startled moved away, only to be met with eyes of concern.

 

  She quickly wiped away the tears and attempted to act normal. “Marty...” her voice cracked. “Hey what’s wrong?” Marty asked, still concerned, and placed his hand on Buffy’s shoulder.

 

   “Nothing....nothing’s wrong,” Buffy tried again, shaking her head. Only for her emotions to betrayed her as a sob escaped through her lips. She immediately brought her hand to her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes.

 

   Marty leaned in and wrapped Buffy in a hug and soon felt Buffly grip Marty back fiercely, and began crying on his shoulder.

 

   Marty began rubbing her back and tried to comfort her, but was only met with more tears and sobs. “She’s.....she’s leaving...left....she’s...” Buffy rambled out between sobs. 

 

   Marty calmly quieted her, understanding that her mother must have been sent back(military) without warning. “Hey it’s alright I’m right here, shhhh” he quieted her as she sobbed once more and shook her head against Marty’s shoulder.

 

   After a few minutes Buffy’s tears began to slow and her sobs became small hiccups and whimpers.

 

   As they broke apart Buffy sniffed before she realized what had just happened. She had cried, in public, in front of Marty. 

 

   She took everything in how she had probably ruined Marty’s shirt, and that he probably thought she was like all the other girls, weak.

 

   “If you wanna break up I understand,” Buffy said to the ground. “What? Why would I do that?” Marty asked confused and stepped forward.

 

   “Because now you know I’m weak, I'm just like other girls. I’m nothing special.” Buffy said with sadness in her eyes as she looked at Marty.

 

   “Because I saw you cry?” Marty said while Buffy nodded her head. “Buffy I’m dating you because you’re a great person. We understand each other and you have a wonderful personality. I love you for your independence, but that doesn’t mean you can’t have emotions. Every one is human and cries and that’s okay.”

 

   “You mean it?” Buffy asked “Of course I do” Marty said stepping closer to Buffy, cradling her face in his hands. “And you love me?” Buffy said realizing what Marty had said. “How could I not,” Marty said before moving to give Buffy a kiss. 

 

   They had kissed before but something from the raw emotions and feelings present, made this kiss something neither could explain. 

 

   They pulled apart and looked at each other, “Well you should know” Buffy said “I love you too.”


End file.
